


A getaway

by MidgardianNerd



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mentions of Cancer, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-25
Updated: 2019-11-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:53:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21564850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MidgardianNerd/pseuds/MidgardianNerd
Summary: Poe needed a distraction unfortunately, it didn't go well.
Relationships: Poe Dameron/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	A getaway

**Author's Note:**

  * For [idrilhadhafang](https://archiveofourown.org/users/idrilhadhafang/gifts).



> For Idril, my partner in crime, who didn't feel well. I hope it will help you to feel better.

The lights were turned back on while the end credits of the movie scrolled on the screen, giving the signal of departure for the small audience who was filling the theater room until now. Everybody left. Except for one person. 

Sat in the back of the room, Poe Dameron was still looking at the screen, tears rolling down his cheeks and the young man unable to stop them. 25 years ago, he was in the same room to watch the fourth movie of the franchise. Ten years before that day, his parents went to watch the first movie as their first date. That night, they fell in love with each other. So it was natural for them to bring their little boy to watch the next instalment in this franchise once he was old enough to understand it. 

Along his childhood, his teen years and his life as a young adult, this franchise accompanied him, giving him a lot of feelings, so much laughs and tears, always with his mother and father at each of his sides, the three of them sharing a little bit of their personal history with the audience around them. 

But tonight, Poe was alone, without his parents around him to watch the final movie of the franchise, wondering with bittersweetness if it was an omen about his personal life. If watching this universe they all loved coming to its end, seeing characters he loved for the last time meant more for him that it did for other fans. 

Poe was frozen on his own seat, feeling his sobs physically hurting him, punching from the inside of his chest to knock his breath out of his body. He waited for this movie, for so long, for years. Talking with his parents about it, the three of them sharing theories, debating about their fave characters, inventing silly jokes to make laugh the other ones. But Poe was still there alone, without them. 

He came instinctively there, his feet leading him where everything began. He didn’t think twice. He just bought a ticket and tried to immerse himself in this universe he loved so much, hoping to find answers, comfort. Just something reminding him to hope. 

“Hey!” whispered a deep voice next to him and the young man looked up, trying to guess his sudden companion’s face through his tears. 

The man crouched next to Poe, not touching him but when he looked down, Poe could finally see him after wiping tears from his cheeks. It was a young man facing him, close to Poe’s age. He had a pale face framed by messy black hair. He frowned when he saw Poe’s emotional state, his dark eyes shining with worry.

“Are you alright?” asked the young man and Poe nodded, biting his lips to not let out a sob. “What is your name?” asked again the stranger and Poe inhaled deeply, feeling his breath shaking in his throat. 

“Poe!” breathed out the young man and his companion offered him a soft smile, still knelt at Poe’s feet. 

“I’m Ben.” answered the young man, with a hand on his chest to show he meant any harm towards Poe. “Can I sit with you?” asked Ben and Poe nodded softly. 

Ben quietly took place next to Poe, his huge frame shielding Poe from the hard light after two hours in the dark. Weirdly, it comforted Poe, feeling like this stranger could protect him and let Poe drifting into his thoughts. 

“Was the movie so bad to make you cry like that?” asked Ben, his lips sliding in a small smirk and Poe wanted to chuckle but it came out as a new sob and he saw Ben wincing through his tears. 

Poe shook his head, looking down, trying to hide his tears. How pathetic he was to cry like that before a stranger. But suddenly, he felt a warm big hand engulfing with smaller hand and Poe’s eyes looked at this sudden embrace, seeing Ben’s long fingers pressing around his. 

“I’m sorry.” mumbled Poe and he felt Ben’s thumbs stroking across his knuckles as an answer. 

“I know it would sound really cliché, especially since we’re in a cinema but talking to a stranger could be what you need.” whispered Ben and this time, Poe chuckled. 

“You probably have better to do.” breathed out Poe but when he looked up, Ben was softly shaking his head, his hair falling before his dark eyes. 

“Actually not.” smiled Ben, turning on his seat so he could face Poe. “I’m supposed to close the cinema for tonight but I can’t until there is still a spectator in.” he added and Poe finally saw the outfit of his new acquaintance, with the name of the cinema of his shirt. 

“I should go!” exclaimed Poe, standing up but Ben didn’t let go his hand and pulled on it until Poe sat back at his side.

“It’s late and I refuse to let you go outside alone when you’re in this state.” groaned Ben and Poe smiled softly, loving the protective stroke in this deep voice and it comforted Poe to see that someone cared about him. “If I’m telling you my story, you’re telling me yours?” proposed Ben and Poe breathed out in relief, nodding like a little boy and Ben offered him a bright smile. 

The young man explained how this theater was his father’s but due to the concurrence of bigger theatre companies, it was the last movie they will air. A way to loop the loop. His father opened this theatre 35 years ago, the first movie of this franchise being the first movie he aired. Now, with the last instalment of the franchise, it was time for them to close it, seeing their dream and passion for cinema dying against their will. 

Poe couldn’t hold back a smile, hearing how Ben loved his work, feeling awful for him to lose his job like that, feeling sad that he would lose another part of his childhood once that this place would be closed. And also, his heart was warming, realizing how his family history was in a way bonded to Ben’s own family history. Suddenly, Ben wasn’t a stranger anymore but someone who could understand. 

Now Ben was silent, his dark but gentle eyes wandering on Poe’s face, waiting for the young man the strength to tell his own story. Poe could feel tears burning his own eyes but the pace of Ben’s thumb on his knuckles helped him to not break in sobs. 

So he explained to Ben how these movies, how Ben’s theatre has been such a huge part in his life. The young man listened to him, smiling softly everytime Poe’s eyes were shining thanks to a beautiful memory he shared with his parents, recounting by heart a whole scene from one of the nine movies of the whole franchise. 

For few minutes, Poe forgot all his sadness and fear, being back his usual excited geek self, acting like he should have been tonight, if his parents would have been with him. But then, the cruel reality crushed back on him and Poe stopped to talk, his voice dying in a strangled whisper. 

Ben’s hand pressed around his and Poe looked at him. The young man was looking at Poe like he could understand what his companion was thinking, feeling currently. 

“So why are you alone tonight?” asked Ben, his deep voice echoing in Poe’s skull and bringing peace to his mind. 

“My...I…” began Poe, feeling soon his throat blocked with panic. But Ben didn’t stop his caress on Poe’s skin and he let to Poe all the time he needed. It took them some time, but finally Poe felt like he could breathe again. “I learnt that my mom has cancer.” breathed out Poe, his tears finally rolling down his cheeks and soon, his body was shaking with sobs, the reality weighing heavy on him. 

Ben didn’t say anything, just letting Poe hooking on his hand as hard as he needed it. The young man was still crying when he felt a soft hand resting on his head, fingers sliding in his curls. Poe felt warmth to this gesture of pure kindness from a stranger and fearing to ask too much, he hesitantly pressed against Ben’s flank. 

The young man understood and willingly, he wrapped his arms around Poe’s smaller frame. Poe buried his face in Ben’s chest, tears wetting Ben’s shirt but Ben didn’t care, only stroking Poe’s small with soothing moves. 

Poe didn’t know how much time they stayed like that but Ben didn’t let him go until Poe found back some composure. When Poe softly pushed away from Ben, he wiped his face, looking at Ben. But the young man had not pity in his eyes, only worry for Poe and the young man smiled softly, feeling grateful that Ben didn’t let him go. 

“When... Sinda is her favorite character.” whispered Poe and Ben offered a smile.

“She is a great character.” answered Ben and Poe felt his heart warming, realizing that Ben was a fan of the franchise too.

“My...my mom is a lot like her.” mumbled Poe, looking down again, sadness still present in his heart.

“Poe!” whispered Ben, taking back Poe’s hand and the young man looked at him. “That’s only a movie.” added Ben, softly bending so his eyes could be at Poe’s eyes level. “That’s not because Sinda died that your mother will die too.” breathed out Ben and Poe nodded, closing his eyes to hold back his tears. 

“I know.” whispered Poe, his voice shaking. “But…”

“Hey! Don’t forget something.” exclaimed Ben and Poe looked at him, frowning. “Sinda is a warrior. She will never let go without a fight.” smiled softly Ben and Poe felt his heart exploding with gratitude. “Remember that.” added Ben, sweetly wiping Poe’s tears from his cheeks with a crooked finger.

“Thank you.” sighed Poe, wanting for Ben to understand how much he needed to hear that. 

Ben offered him a smile and Poe felt so tired, like he poured out all his sadness and fear in Ben’s embrace. But surprisingly, Poe’s mind was finally at peace, beginning to see beyond the fog of the immediate dread his mother’s illness brought. It would be a long and hard fight, but Damerons never stepped back before. And they would neither do it this time. They will fight. And win. Poe refused any other issue. 

“I know I’m not your family but...would you agree to watch the movie again with me?” asked Ben, shyly.

Poe looked at his new acquaintance, maybe future friend. At this total stranger who gave to Poe all the comfort he needed tonight. 

“I would love that.” whispered Poe, offering to Ben more than a sad smile for the first time of the evening. 

Ben’s grin enlightened his whole face and Poe was a little bit awestruck at how much the young man was beautiful. Ben disappeared in the projection booth, letting Poe alone but the young man wasn’t feeling as distressed as he was earlier. Ben appeared back with a bucket of popcorn and he took place next to Poe, taking off his shoes like he was at home and Poe chuckled before doing the same.

Then, the lights turned off and the first frames of the movie appeared on the screen. Ben’s eyes were stuck on the screen and Poe slid his hand in his. Ben didn’t look at him but he pressed around Poe’s hand and the young man sighed with relief, feeling the excitement rumbling in his stomach like he should have since the beginning. But it was for a totally different reason than the movie. 

With a soft smile, Poe let himself being immersed in this verse he loved so much. And at his side, someone who loved it as much as him. The tradition was respected. Kinda. Close enough. 

**Author's Note:**

> My Tumblr: @midgardiannerd  
> Our Tumblr: @knightsofdamnren


End file.
